Three, Two, One
by with eyes looking up
Summary: NaruSaku drabbles. Yeah, enjoy.


**Three, Two, One**

**NaruSaku, drabbles**

-

-

-

-

-

-

**1. Crazy Eights**

_She thinks I'm crazy.  
Judging by the faces that she's making.  
And I think she's pretty.  
But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

I hold my cup and watch the gorgeous green eyed girl whisper to her blond friend out of the corner of my eye. Her bright eyes are completive and her stance is tense. Nonetheless, she is beautiful. Her long pink hair is in a fancy bun on the top of her neck, chopsticks sticking out haphazardly. Her bangs sweep into her forehead that everyone but him had made fun of when she'd transferred to their high school, and she blows on them irritably. Her brows are furrowed, eyes directed at the note in her small hands. Her nails are rainbow-colored. A smile pulls at my lips at her face- a mixture of horror, curiosity, and caution. Her friend is giggling, obviously tipsy, but I pay no attention; my focus has rested solely on her: the angel of my dreams since middle school. For a long time she looks helpless without her friend's advice, glancing my way with a grimace. I don't mind. She knows that I'm interested and we both know I'll wait.

I've only been doing it for eight years, now.

--

**2. Sunrise**

_And she calls me sweetheart.  
I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.  
And she watches the sun.  
But she's the only one I have my eyes on._

"Sweetie…" Sakura coos at my side, fingers poking and prodding my face to get me up. "…sweetheart…"

Despite my groan I'm ecstatic. It's just before dawn on Sunday, and I can hardly see her face in the darkness. "Yes, dear?" I mumble, turning on my other side to find my peaceful lands of dreams once again. She won't have it, though, and insistently jabs me in the back with a freshly manicured nail.

"Get up, the sun's about to come up!" she tells me, obviously pleased. I look over at my shoulder at her with a smile. The room is beginning to light up and now I can see her grin and the shining of her eyes. She's wearing my t-shirt. "Come on, or you're going to miss it!"

With a sigh I sit up and grope blindly on the ground for my discarded shirt, about to put it on. She stops me with a giggle, and I raise an eyebrow. She doesn't answer, pulling me to my feet and walking backwards towards the balcony, hand grasping my own. She lets me go at the door and runs to the edge, grasping the iron fencing and staring over the horizon with an anxious expression. My footsteps are soft as I go over to hug her from behind, chin resting on her shoulder and eyes forward. I feel her kiss my temple and close my eyes with a smile.

It is silent for the longest time, and then she gasps. "Naruto…it's gorgeous. Look at it." She whispers but just like every Sunday, my gaze rests on her alone, and my only thought is that the sun could disappear and with her by my side, I wouldn't know the difference.

--

**3. Due Date**

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you.  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" the tears cascade her cheeks and my heart burns in shame. My eyes are downcast, looking at my shaking hands as I try to explain.

"Sakura, please-" I began, but again she cuts me off, her tiny fists pounding against my chest. I wince because in actuality, she's quite strong.

"Don't you dare! How can you do this to me?! I can't do this alone, Naruto! I can't!" she screams into my face, "I can't live without you, dammit!" The words hit me like a physical blow, and for a moment I'm stunned. My eyes flicker up to meet hers – red and puffy from crying, mascara running – in bewilderment. She holds my gaze and her fists bunch up in my shirt, pulling herself closer. "I can't have this thing without you, Naruto. You have to be with me. Please." Suddenly her voice is quiet, begging. Indecision pulls at me, wrestling with my conscious.

"I know, Sakura, but I have to go. College will help me. Us. You can't expect anyone else to help us- it's not going to happen. Sakura, you just have to trust me. Start saving up. Get a good paying job somewhere, do something to keep yourself stable. And when it's time, I _will_ be here. You can count on it." I tell her, my voice final. Her grip loosens, and I catch her falling hands in mine, kissing her knuckles gently. She's crying still, but she doesn't seem angry. More like she's given in and I'm glad.

"Please say it," she tells me, and it takes a moment to register. When it does I smile and gather her into my arms. Her tears immediately begin to soak my shirt.

"I love you Sakura. I love you both. You're my entire world." I murmur, pressing my lips to her forehead. She sniffles, pulling away long enough to stare downward, hand resting on her bulging stomach, before her eyes lift to meet mine. She's no longer crying, and I start to wipe away the residue from her make up with my fingertips. She stops me and swallows audibly.

"You mean it? You'll be here when I'm…due? No matter what?"

I smile and kiss her gently then pull away to look at her. "No matter what." I promise.

--

**4. Crazy Eights**

**Part Two**

_And she moves in closer.  
Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."  
And oh she's playing games now.  
And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer._

"So we meet again," she smiles, and my heart jumps. I grin at her, wiping the soda from my upper lip and gesture for her to sit. She does, at length, then eyes me calmly. I notice she is clutching a water bottle and inwardly chuckle. Smart girl- you really shouldn't drink the stuff you find at these places. It does funny stuff to you. "Thank you for the note." She starts politely, and I can hear the questions behind her words.

My expression sobers slightly; I dip my head in a nod and allow a mellow grin. "You're welcome. I meant every word."

Her hand strays to her hair to pat it down unconsciously, and I frown. "You cut your hair?" It's shoulder length now, and though it looks good, I can't help but wonder why she would cut off her hair that I knew she loved so much. A sad smile crosses her lips and she sighs.

"A younger sibling got gum in it. I guess it's okay, but…" she shakes her head and I smile.

"It's nice. Different."

Her returning smile forces the air out of my lungs. "You think so?" she asks and my nod brings a pretty flush to her cheeks. "Thanks. So, eight years?"

I hesitate at the abrupt turn of the conversation as she leans closer. Her eyes examine me curiously. I chuckle awkwardly. "Yeah…pathetic, right? Sorry." A blush it turning my ears red and she laughs softly. Somewhere in the back of my mind I figure it's probably the most musical sound I've ever heard.

"Not at all. It's…cute." My former-high plummets in defeat and my shoulders sag. Eight years of watching, only for her to call me _cute_? If there's a god, he's probably laughing at me. She must have noticed my disheartened expression, because immediately she held her hands up with wide eyes. "I mean- oh, crap. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean it was…" she pursed her lips, searching for a word, "…endearing."

What the hell did that mean? "Endearing?" I questioned. She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. It's a nice feeling to know someone cares about you so much they'd be willing to wait eight years for you to notice." Her voice is soft, and I have to lean towards her to hear it. In that moment of my being so close I can smell the cotton candy perfume on her skin, her hands grasp my face and she presses her lips to mine. For a long moment, I'm too confused and pleased to do much but sit there like an idiot. Her teeth bite at my lower lip and my eyes widen in realization.

I finally act, putting my arms around her and pulling her over to me, unaware of the people around us. Her fingers pull my hair as she straddles me, and we stop to breathe just as the world starts to spin. Our breathing is labored as she looks at me with a gleam in her eyes that sends pleasant chills down my spine.

"Now I only have to do that seven more times to catch up, right?"

My grin matches hers as my hands grip her hips. "We don't have to stop there, either."

Her lips descend upon mine again after a soft laugh, and I'm lost in her taste.

--

**5. Promise**

_Two kids, one love  
Who cares if we make it up?_

"Sakura-chan, do you love me?" a seven year old Naruto questions, looking over at his best friend. She grins at him lopsidedly, pink crayon clutched in her hand and answers with a "Duh!" before going back to her picture.

"Sakura-chan, do you love me?" he asks again, not five minutes later, just to make sure. She frowns, looking up.

"Yes, I do! You're my best friend." She tells him, attempting to go back to her drawing again. He stops her with another question.

"Sakura-chan, will you marry me when we grow up?"

Her juvenile cry of annoyance fills the air as she glares at him. "I will only if you be quiet and let me finish this picture for my mommy, okay?!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

Naruto was quiet.

--

Fifteen years later to that day, Sakura is crying. A handsome blond stands before her, smiling brightly, and both adults seem to shine. The full church is silent as they recite their vows. "Sakura-chan," Naruto starts solemnly, "do you love me?"

Quietly, she chokes out a stuttered "Duh" that makes a few people laugh. They smile at each other. "Sakura-chan," he continues, "do you _love_ me?"

"Y-yes, I do. You're my b-best friend." She tells him, holding a hand to her lips. His expression is soft, and he takes her other hand, her ring positioned at the tip of her finger.

"Sakura-chan, will you marry me when we grow up?" he murmurs, tears of his own shining in his eyes. There is more laughter and someone sounding suspiciously like Sasuke grumbles something about 'never growing up'. Ino is sobbing off to the side and laughing through her tears.

Sakura attempts to glare and finds she can't, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. "I will only if you be quiet and kiss me, okay?"

Naruto is quiet and the church erupts into applause as the now married couple kiss, their rings shining brightly on their fingers.

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes!"_

--

**6. Promise**

**Epilogue**

_  
Her voice is sweet sound.  
Our clothes lay on the ground._

That night, I gaze upon the woman who is now my wife, and I smile. Her breathing is soft, and the moonlight illuminates her bare back as I trace patterns on her shoulder. A quick glance around the dark room and I make out her underwear hanging off a lampshade. I chuckle and lie down, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to me. She wakes long enough to place a tired and satisfied kiss on my neck before drifting off again.

A soft smile catches my lips and I follow.

--

**7. Crazy Eights **

**Epilogue**

_She moves in closer (oh, she moves in closer)  
Whispers, "I thought I told ya"_

"Wanna leave?" she murmurs against my lips, and I groan. My thumbs are rubbing circles on her hips, and I feel like I'm in a dream. Her breath is hot again my face as she leans back to look at me.

"I don't…I don't think that's a good idea." I wince, because I wish I wouldn't have to say it. "Parents are home." I tell her, catching my breath as she grinds her hips against mine. Her hands find my pants clasp and she leans forward to nip at my ear.

"Mine aren't." she whispers, and I gulp as she pulls me to my feet and out the door, ordering me to drive. The party disappears behind us, and as we pull up to her house, and new one begins.

"Seven more times," she tells me later as we catch our breaths, staring at the ceiling.

I turn to grin at her, chest heaving. "We don't have to stop there, either." I recite.

She only smirks and we start round two.

--

**8. Due Date**

**Part Two**

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come to me tonight  
You know I need you  
Just like you need me  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

I can't believe this. My wife is in pain – she's having a mothereffing baby! – and I'm stuck in _traffic_. "I'm coming, honey, I'm coming, just stay calm and take deep breaths-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, UZUMAKI, AND GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO FLY! YOU PROMISED!" is the scream that filters through my phone and I wince, holding it away. I can hear doctors in the background trying to control her and inwardly snicker. There is no controlling Sakura when she gets like this.

"Baby, relax. I can see the hospital now." Lie. I'm not even close. "Just take deep breaths and I'll be there in five minutes, alright?"

"I'M WATCHING THE CLOCK." She promises angrily, and the line goes dead as the color drains from my face. I contemplate getting out and abandoning my car to run. Pissed and pmsing wife, car. Wife, car.

Wife….car.

I sigh and open the door.

--

"I'm here!" I gasp, bursting into my wife's room with the gasp of a dying man. My chest heaves as I make my way over to her bed, collapsing in a pulled up chair. Her eyes are narrowed as she glares at me and her skin is pale and sweat shines on her forehead.

"You're late," she deadpans.

My life flashes before my eyes as I slap my forehead in dread and slouch in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

--

A day later, at 4:03 in the morning, my daughter is born. I take the time my wife sleeps to gaze upon the adorable little girl's face knowing my tardiness will be the death of me even before I'd get to hold her.

Literally.

--

**9. It **

_Remember the day when we started this.  
And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.  
We try to make some sense of it.  
But she called me on the phone and said…_

Fifth grade was awkward glances and disgusted females. It was secret loves and admiring glances and jealousy. It was Uzumaki Naruto's crushing on Haruno Sakura.

It was the year it began.

Two years passed, seventh grade. She was single and he was lonely.

Oh so lonely.

They were chemistry partners; he blew up their project as her new perfume distracted him, and he singed her new shirt. She was pissed. He was in love.

Eight grade was their first kiss. It was clumsy and awkward and nothing like the movies, but they both went away happy. That's the year they began to date.

There were the "it" couple in the school's newspaper.

By ninth grade, the freshman were the town's "it" couple.

No body expected their break up. It tore Naruto apart. She developed some problems and was sent away to get help.

They met again in a small coffee shop in New York ten years later and reminisced throughout the night. The remembered the love and the jealously and the fighting. They remembered the pain and hurting when they were apart, and they tried to remember why they broke up.

They couldn't.

He bought her lunch. She smiled. He spilled his drink on her new shirt.

She tried to be pissed. He tried to be in love.

(They were "it" again.)

--

**10. Due Date**

**Epilogue**

_Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you, just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming._

Two months later, I smile as I watch Sakura put our baby to sleep. My arms are crossed, and my expression is loving and gentle. I lean against the doorframe, listening to her soft cooing and the baby's light breathing. Sakura lays the baby down then props herself over the crib. I go over and hug her from behind, smiling.

"She looks just like you," she whispers, leaning into my embrace. I kiss her cheek, looking down at the baby.

"She's going to have your hair eventually," I chuckle quietly and she raises an eyebrow.

"Think so?"

I grin. "Know so."

We both quiet, watching the baby. I suddenly smile and turn her around. "Sakura, I just got promoted." I tell her eagerly. Her eyes widen and I continue. "To president. I'm the president of Ramen Inc, Sakura!"

Her laughter rings in my ears and the baby wakes with a startled cry. I kiss Sakura quickly, passionately, before she can turn. "We're celebrating tonight," I tell her with a twinkle in my eyes. "After a meeting I have to go to. I'll be back in an hour."

She laughs, turning to pick up the baby.

"Don't be late, Uzumaki." She warns lightly, and I hesitate. "You'll regret it."

"…can I make that two hours?"

The baby utters a wail in response and I start running.

--

**11. Curfew**

_Go on and tell him that you love me and it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)  
Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)  
Just come to me tonight  
And she moves in closer (I must be dreaming)  
Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming_

"I love him, Daddy," she whispers so I can't hear. "Please don't mess this up."

Her father shoots me a glare and I gulp. She frowns at him. He sighs. "Fine, go on. Be home by nine."

"Daddy!"

"…ten?"

"Hiro." The wife scolds.

"Fine! Be back before curfew, alright?"

Midnight will do. I inwardly laugh as my girlfriend kisses her flustered father's cheek then drag me out the door. "Thanks, Daddy!"

In my car, I grin at her. She grins back.

"Works every time," we chorus and with a laugh, drive away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I spent four hours on this stupid thing. You NaruSaku fans better be freaking happy. **

**Lol, jk.**

**But really, I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
